The Uzuchia Bunch
by N.V.9
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke decided to unite their lives together, they knew there would be challenges. Especially when Naruto's daughters have a hard time accepting Sasuke as their new stepfather when their own father is still in love with their mother. Nor do they like the fact of having stepbrothers moving in with them.


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Mama, you can't be serious?!" a seven year old Kurama demanded as she glared at her Mama getting dressed. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, aren't you too old for this?" five year old Naru asked as she placed her hands on her hips, her face set in disapproval.

"Who is this guy anyway? What does he have that Daddy doesn't have?" eight year old Kyuubi asked, frowning as she leaned against the door frame. "What if he's a pervert?"

"Will you three stop?" Naruto huffed as he fixed his shirt into place, checking himself over in the mirror. "Why can't you be like Honoka and be happy for me?" he asked as they all glanced at the three year old playing with her doll on the bed. "She doesn't mind that I'm dating again."

"That's because she doesn't understand what dating means." Kurama said sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to see this guy anyway?'"

"Because I want to. He's a nice man. Besides it's not like I'm bringing him home to live here. This is our first date afterall... and I'm not that old. I'm only twenty-eight." Naruto huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't like him." Kyuubi argued yet again. "Why do you have to date him anyway?"

"Look, girls we've been over this." Naruto said, turning to face all of his children. "You know your father and I aren't together-"

"But daddy says he still loves you and if you give him another chance-" Kurama started eagerly.

"Kurama..." Naruto sighed as he moved to sit on the bed beside his youngest daughter, placing Honoka and her doll in his laps. "I know you are old enough to understand that your father and I cannot be together anymore under the circumstances."

"Mama, but he seems serious this time." Kyuubi spoke up as she moved toward Naruto, giving him a hug.

"He's been serious since you were three, Kyuubi." Naruto said kindly to his daughter as he held her close. "Your father and I just weren't meant to be. I do love your father, but I don't want be a part of this cycle anymore. He's not happy with just me in the picture."

"Daddy said that he was drunk that one time." Naru answered as she climbed into Naruto's lap. "He said he didn't know what he was doing."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Naruto said, as he replayed the same conversation with his daughters from the past. From the moment he divorced their father, Yahiko had decided to let them know why they weren't together anymore. Naruto had only wanted to only tell them that their father had found someone else, but Yahiko had decided to tell all of their daughters everything when he had come to pick them up. From his lovers to his gambling problems throughout the years. Naruto wasn't very happy to have three of his daughters coming in crying. Of course Naruto had called him up as soon as his girls got home and had went off on his ex-husband. Yahiko had apologised again and asked Naruto to forgive him.

And Naruto wanted to, but he was tired of finding out about another man or woman every few months. He was tired of paying bills and finding out his checks had bounced because Yahiko had needed to play poker. But what had finally convinced him to leave Yahiko for good was finding out that the man he had married when he was ninteen had fathered a son with another man four years ago. And not just any man but his own cousin Nagato. He was stunned. Nagato had never spoken of his Sasori's father and Naruto had never questioned it. He had thought nothing of it when Yahiko would go and pick Sasori up or take him to the park with their daughters. He had all the pieces of the puzzle but ignored the image it created until Nagato had finally confessed everything to him when he was six months pregnant with Honoka.

Nagato had begged forgiveness and Naruto had simply hung up the phone and refused to speak to him. He had called a lawyer two hours later and had the papers drawn up the next day. A months later he had completely divorced Yahiko, gained full custody of their daughters and kept his house and car, and that night he had cried so hard he couldn't breathe. He had become ill and had almost lost his daughter. Honoka was born early and Naruto had yet to forgive Yahiko for that as well.

Yahiko had moved in with Nagato but always called Naruto every week or sent flowers and presents for holidays, his birthday, and their anniversary every year after. Which somewhat amused Naruto that he remembered all of them now that they were separated.

How either of them were, Naruto didn't know. He didn't speak to them and ignored every piece of information from his relatives about them. He dropped his daughters off once a month to see their father on a Friday and picked them up at noon on a Sunday, even then he ignored Yahiko's words. Hell, he was seen as a fool because it seemed that everyone but he knew that Sasori was Yahiko's. Even his own parents had known but didn't tell him. Their excuse was because they wanted to spare him the pain.

"Mama, do you really have to do this?" Kurama asked, looking up with eyes as blue as his own, her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Honey, I know you three are against this, but I want to be happy again. I love all of you but I feel like I'm missing something in my life. I know you want me and your father to get back together, but I don't believe that's possible anymore. I want someone who loves me just as much as I love you four-"

"We love you." Naru said climbing onto his lap beside Honoka.

"I know." Naruto chuckled as he kissed her forhead, pushing her blonde bangs behind her ear.

"Do you love this man?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Sweetheart, I barely know this man."

"Is he nice?" Kyuubi asked stubbernly, not wanting her Mama to date anyone but her father.

"He seems very nice." Naruto assured her. "He's a gentleman too and he's very handsome."

"Like a prince, Mama?" Honoka asked, speaking quitely into Naruto's chest.

"Very much so." Naruto laughed, hugging her tighter. Honoka smiled imagining a prince for her new Daddy. Sure she knew who her Daddy was but she wasn't close to him. She always missed her Mama when she was with him. Her daddy wasn't mean to her, he was actually very nice and gave her treats and presents. He played with her, but Honoka always missed her Mama anyway.

"It's only a date, right? You don't plan on marrying him?" Kyuubi demanded.

"Just a date for now. We'll see about marriage later." Naruto joked, gaining narrowed eyes from his three oldest daughters.

Before they could say anything a knock followed by Kiba's, "Where are my four demon nieces at?"

"Uncle Kiba!" Naru shouted as she jumped off of Naruto's lap and ran with Honoka to greet the man at the front door.

"Mama?" Kyuubi said as Naruto stood up and moved to the door.

"Yes, Kyuubi?" he asked turning to face his oldest daughters.

"..." when both looked at each other and said nothing, Naruto came over to them.

"Girls it's only a date, I promise I'm not trying to replace your father."

"What if you fall in love with him? What about daddy?" Kurama asked, looking as if she'd cry. If this man was a prince then her father would fall in love with him. All fairytales ended with the princess with a prince.

Pulling his daughters into his arms, Naruto sighed. He knew dating would be hard on his girls. His daughters wanted him to be happy... they wanted him to take back Yahiko but he couldn't.

"We'll take this one thing at a time, alright?" Naruto finally said, unsure of what else to say. "Now be good for Kiba and please don't let him eat all of the food in the fridge again."

"He's not Uncle Choji." Kurama said, rolling her eyes.

"Then keep him out of the freezer. I plan on using the hamburger meat tomorrow." Naruto revised his sentence, knowinng Kiba would wipe them out of meat if given the chance.

"We will." Kyuubi promised as her Mama stood up and walked out of the room. Hearing him speak to their uncle, she looked toward her sister. "Kurama, what if this man steals our Mama away from Daddy?"

"Then we just have to show Mama what he's missing in Daddy." Kurama stated.

"I don't want to hurt Mama."

"We won't. Besides you heard Mama, this is their first date. That means we probably won't even ever meet this guy and he'll just disappear."

Four Months later

"Sasuke, will you stop?" Naruto laughed as he tried to make dinner for them. In answer Sasuke just moved closer to Naruto, kissing his neck as his hands ran down his sides, moving the shirt out of the way. "I'm going to burn something." Naruto gasped when his lover pinched his nipple with one hand as his other cupped him gently.

"Then turn off the stove." Sasuke suggested, turning the knob and pulling Naruto away. "You are so beautiful." he groaned as he turned Naruto around and kissed him hard. "I cannot get enough of you."

"You are horrible. The food-" Naruto started only to stop as Sasuke kissed him again. "This is why I don't offer to cook for you."

"I don't need food." Sasuke grinned, turning them around so that Naruto was pressed up against the fridge. "I just need you."

"You're impossible." Naruto moaned as he jumped enough to wrap his thighs around Sasuke's waist.

"And you love it." Sasuke said as he walked them toward Naruto's bedroom. Having already been there a few times, he knew exactly where it was. "Now, baby, let me show you how much I need you." he grinned as he removed his shirt.

Two hours later, Naruto layed curled up against Sasuke's side, his hand lazily drawing circles over his lover's chest. It had been four months since he went on the first date with Sasuke and he hadn't regretted a single moment. He had yet to introduce his daughters to Sasuke, knowing their dislike of their relationship. Sasuke knew and understood, telling Naruto how he'd wait for when they were ready. For this reason alone, Naruto knew that he could fall deeply in love with this man.

That and the fact that after their first time together, three weeks into their relationship, Sasuke had introduce him to his four sons, his nine year old Madara, his seven year old Izuna, his six year old Obito, and his five year old Baru. He knew Sasuke's wife had passed away a few days after Baru was born, leaving him o raise his children by himself with help from his parents, his brother, and his brother in law, Deidara. Naruto had fell instantly in love with the kids and they returned the feeling. Baru had even almost made him cry when he asked if Naruto could be his mommy. He had been stunned and Sasuke had quickly apologised only to be stopped by Madara innocently saying that it was only natural that Naruto would be their mom with how nervous his dad had been on their first date, though Naruto couldn't tell, and how happy his dad was after it. Sasuke had blushed like crazy and Madara had only grinned, making Naruto laugh.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked, breaking into his thoughts as he pulled Naruto closer.

"How happy I am." Naruto smiled, moving to kiss Sasuke. "And that I want you to meet my daughters."

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked in surprise, a smile on his lips. Before Naruto could blink, he found himself on his back and Sasuke above him. "Are you ready to introduce us then?"

"After four months, it seems only natural, now doesn't it?" Naruto grinned, bringing Sasuke down to kiss him.

"It's another big step for us." Sasuke whispered. "I promise you won't regret it... We can even introduce the kids to each other!" he said excitedly. "I know Baru would love that. He loves hearing about your daughters. Wait, what if they don't like me?"

Laughing, Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close. "Once they get to know you, I'm sure that they will love you." Pressing his lips gently against Sasuke's he smiled at his lover. "Honoka will be excited about meeting a prince."

Chuckling, Sasuke allowed himself to rest fully on Naruto, his arms making a circle on the pillow around Naruto's head. "A prince? Can't say I've ever thought of myself in such a way, but if you'll be my princess, I'd gladly be a prince."

"Ohhh," Naruto moaned as Sasuke shifted against him, "Sasuke..."

"Let me show you what happens after the prince gets his bride." Sasuke smirked, kissing Naruto once more.

Two hours later, after both had showered and dressed, and after Naruto finished cooking, Sasuke left with a promise to bring the boys over Thursday for their first official meeting. When Naruto was all alone, he cleaned his home and made a batch of cookies and waited for his girls to come home to tell them the news. With a frown, Naruto looked around his spotless kitchen, hoping and praying that his daughters would be more then open to meeting their new stepfather and brothers. Of course he was getting ahead of himself, but he honestly could see himself with Sasuke and the boys in his future and he hoped Sasuke could see him and his daughters in theirs as well. When the sound of a car pulling into his driveway reached him, Naruto moved toward the front door.

"Mama!" Honoka shouted as she struggled in Yahiko's grip, racing to Naruto once she was free. "I love you, Mama!"

"I love you too, sweetheart." Naruto grinned kissing her forehead. "How were the girls?" He asked as he bent down to hug each of his daughters as they walked in the door.

"They were great as always," Yahiko said seriously as he placed his hands in his jean pockets.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked watching as Yahiko looked everywhere but at him.

"I...can you send Honoka inside?" Yahiko asked nodding toward their daughter.

With a frown on his face, Naruto placed the little girl down and told her to go put her things away. Once she was out of earshot, he closed the front door and moved to stand in front of his ex-husband. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." Yahiko said, "No, something did happen... Naruto... Kyuubi told me you were seeing someone." he finally said, anger clearly on his face.

"So what if I am?" Naruto demanded, not liking the way Yahiko was reacting.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What I do is none of your busi-"

"I am the girls father, and if you are seeing someone that involves them, which in turn involves me!" Yahiko shouted. "I don't want you seeing him! Get rid of him!"

"You have no say what I do or who I see!" Naruto snapped. "You and me are over, have been over for years!"

"If you gave me a chance-"

"I gave you enough, Yahiko! Now if that's all you have to say, I want you off of my front porch. I'm sure Nagato is wondering where you're at!"

"I'm not with Nagato! Naruto I love you! This guy can't give you everything I can! If you-"

"You're right, he can't, because he can actually give me the life I want! He can give me love and the support I need! He can be home on time and spend time with the children! He doesn't have any addictions or the need to waste money he doesn't have! He can give me what you could never give me!"

"I messed up! I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am but I am. If I could go back in time-"

"Just leave Yahiko. I'm done hearing the same things from you. I'll see you next Friday." with that Naruto turned away from his ex and walked inside. Seeing his daughters eating cookies at the kitchen table, Naruto sighed. Moving to his bedroom, he grabbed his cellphone and sat on the bed.

"Naruto," was all Sasuke said, making Naruto smile as he brushed away his tears.

"Hi." he said softly, hoping Sasuke didn't hear the distress in his voice.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Just talk to me." Naruto said as he layed down and after a few seconds of silence, Sasuke did just that.


End file.
